Jessi's Well
by guamish-girl
Summary: In modern day Japan, two girls find themselves falling into the world of demons. This is my first Inu-yasha fic, so please read and review. I need feedback! Thank you!


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inu-yasha. Sadly, all of his parts belong to Kagome and the amazing Rumiko Takahashi. I hope they will forgive me for this sacrilege.  
  
Jessi's finger trailed down the list of test grades. She stared at the paper, and went across the row with her name on it. The blue eyed girl peeked furtively at the grade. A huge grin appeared on her lips.  
  
"YEAH! OH YEAH!" She twirled and struck a pose. "I AM THE MATH MASTER!"  
  
"Whad'ja get?" A tall girl stepped up to Jessi, who was dancing happily.  
  
"I got a B-! I got a B-! I passed, I PASSED!" Jessi stopped her ecstatic dance-a-thon and looked at the brunette beauty. "I got a B-! Aren't you proud of me, Erika?!"  
  
"Hmm...Is that so...I got an 'A' on my math final..." Erika studied her nails, and gave the now pouting blonde a long look.  
  
"Just blow the wind out of my sails, why don't ya." Jessi stuck her tongue out at her friend, who made a face. "Next year I'll do better. I'm just glad that IT'S FINALLY SUMMER BREAK!"  
  
"Heck yeah. College has been death this year."Erika did her hair up in a quick ponytail. She looked at Jessi, her face lighting up. "Hey, wanna celebrate by going to this new ramen place I found yesterday? It's really cool. It's Americanized, but they serve Japanese food. Plus, you get to eat with a fork if you want to, because." She looked at Jessi to see her puppy eyes. "No." Erika said, taking a few steps backwards. "No no no no no. I am NOT going to another shrine with you! I thought you were cured of this weird obsession by that scary bald monk who talked for TWO HOURS! Don't you ever learn?"  
  
"He was a monk? I seriously thought that he was a nazi."Jessi looked at her scuffed sneakers, and then up to Erika's face. "Please? It would make me happy.and there aren't any monks at this shrine!" She warmed up to the topic. "It's actually a well! In the brochure I found it said that-"  
  
"All right! All right! I'll go! Just quit yammering at me. After I get bored to death at this stupid shrine-well place of yours, we go to ramen!" said Erika forcefully, when she saw the triumphant sparkle of Jessi's smile.  
  
"Deal!" exclaimed Jessi, putting out her hand.  
  
Erika rolled her eyes and shook. "Gah. How do you talk me into these things?"  
  
A rusty, beaten-up truck squealed into the parking lot across the street from the address. "Yes!" said Erika happily, jumping out of her baby. "Now I don't have to go to one of those stupid lots where you have to pay."  
  
Jessi hopped out of the car, practically hyperventilating. "Could...you...possibly...go..." she stopped and took a gigantic gulp of air. "ANY SLOWER WHEN YOU DRIVE?!"  
  
Erika ignored the question completely. "I've been meaning to ask you. Where did you get a brochure for this place? Did a friend give it to you? Yuujin? Kouyuu?"  
  
"That's the mysterious part. I just found this brochure on the ground. It even has a map on how to get there. That's why I'm so excited to see it."  
  
"Speaking of seeing, where is it?" Erika put her hand up to cover her eyes and scanned the lot.  
  
"I think it's in that little house over there. Next to the big house." Jessi started towards it.  
  
"Should we go to the big house and ask for a tour?"  
  
"It doesn't look like anyone's home. Let's just go inside." They walked into the well house and Jessi began to talk again. "Legend has it that monster's bones were put in this well, and then they just.disappeared. That's why it's called the 'Bone Eater's Well'. Kinda freaky."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Erika looked down into the well. "D'you think that there's anything down there now?"  
  
Jessi made a noise. "Don't be scary Erika! You know how these things freak me out." She peeked down the well, too, and pulled back.  
  
"Just think. If monsters were real, one of them would probably live in this well. It would come out and grab you with its arms and eat you slowly, pulling your limbs off one by one." Erika's voice was whimsical, but it had just enough description to give Jessi pictures in her little imagination.  
  
"Eeh.I'm gonna go buy a water. Want anything?" Jessi edged closer to the stairs.  
  
"Sure. Get me one of those Calpis things." Jessi hurried out of the well. Erika stared down at the darkness, musing over what she had just said. "This is so boring. I wanna go back to the dorm." She turned to go, and her foot had just touched the bottom stair when a myriad-armed monster grabbed her and pulled her down into the obscurity of the well.  
  
Returning a few minutes later, Jessi clattered her way down the steps. "Augh. It took me FOREVER to find a stupid vending machine. Usually they have 'em on every corner but-" She stopped abruptly, realizing she was talking to thin air. "Erika?"  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it! If you have any questions, just leave them on the review, but be kind! I'm very fragile (. Thank you again for reading my story. More will be explained in the next chapter! Ja ne! 


End file.
